Quadrangle of Love
by Vywien
Summary: What happens when Trent finds out about Daria's feelings for him past and/or present? WHAT he's dating Quin?!? Oh no... (Revised)
1. Default Chapter

**Quadrangle of Love**  
By: Cat Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Daria or any of the characters in it. They are all property of MTV. This fan fiction is made for entertainment ONLY.   
(Note: No I didn't think of Kuno when I wrote the title, but now that I think about it, it's kind of funny.)

**Summary:**  
Quinn and Trent dating?!? That's not right. (of course not) Trent finds out about Daria's feelings for him, present or past. He thinks of his own feelings toward her, and discovers he has loved her for a long time but didn't know it. Now he wonders if he still has a chance even though she's going out with Tom. In Trent's somewhat flawed thinking, he thinks that if he starts dating Quinn he'll be able to be near Daria and hopefully know how she feels. Daria starts acting strange, Tom's confused, Quinn's ecstatic that Daria's jealous, Trent thinks that she loves Tom, and Jane is also confused. She knew Daria had feelings for him, and Trent liked her but she wasn't sure how much.... 

Will Daria and Tom breakup making her free for Trent? Will Quinn and Trent hit it off? Will Jane go insane? Am I? *voice* _YES!!_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Chapter 1 : Revelations -Casa de Lane-**

Jane had gone to the movies with Daria, and wouldn't be home til ten. Trent didn't know and walked in to her room, to borrow her tooth brush. He had a gig in and hour and a half and was still a little disheveled from his "nap".

"Janey?" he asked. Looking around, and some what confused, "Janey?" _Oh that's right…she said she was going to the movies with Daria. Was that today, or yesterday? Damn…can't remember. Oh well, she'd let me use her toothbrush... where is it?_ Trent walks around her room, keeping away from her art supplies and aisle. He walks to her desk and starts to shift things around so he can see better. Trent then hears something hit the floor. When he looks down he notices that a book is lying on the floor, and picks it up. _Oh…this must be Janey's diary…erk "journal". I should put it back where it was, or she'll think I read it and yell at me._

Trent then puts the book down and starts looking around again. Then he starts thinking, _I wonder if she wrote anything about me in there..._ Mentally shaking himself. _Don't think like that…then you'll WANT to read it._

Trent continues to dig around in that area, and right next to it. As he looks up at it, he notices his name on one page. He decides that reading one paragraph won't harm nothing. So Trent starts reading slowly. (Trent's not a fast talker, and reading is no different) Suddenly Trent jerks his head up. _WHAT?? She likes me? Daria? I thought she was just nervous or worried about something. I remember the time Janey, Daria, Jesse and I went to a flea market to try and sell some vinyl records. Daria and Jane were talking, something about me being a butterfly, and how Daria would wait for me. At that time I just thought that she was worried I'd sleep forever._ Trent then puts the book back down and continues half-heartedly to look for the toothbrush. Finding it under the bed, he goes back to his room. Taking much effort to say awake while be brushes his teeth. He falls alseep shortly afterward.

Daria and Jane walk in an hour later, and notice Trent lying on the floor. They look at Trent sleeping with his mouth open and the tooth brush still in it. Jane replies a little nervous, "I hope he doesn't give that back to me." Daria smirks, "Oh come on, you know you've always wanted a crusty tooth brush...." 

Jane turns to Daria, "Don't you have a date with Tom tonight?" Daria looks at Jane. "Okay…maybe DATE wasn't the word, get together? Shindig? Hoopla? Random Meeting?" They walk out of the room still talking of the 'date'. 

In the kitchen, Jane is digging through the refrigerator looking for something edible. Daria says nervously, "Shouldn't we wake Trent up? His gig is in 20 minutes." Jane shakes her head, "Jesse, and most of the others won't be awake until after the gig starts anyway. Trent would just murmur something like, 'oh yeah….', and go back to sleep." Daria just smirks.

Just then, to the amazement of everyone including Trent, he walks into the room. "Hey Janey, hey Daria." He rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleep that had been forming. Both exclaim, "Hey Trent, good morning." He then looks over at the clock, which says 7:30pm. "Damn it, I'm going to be late!!!"

Jane replies, "You ALWAYS are.

"Trent smiles, "True…. But I need to wake up Jesse and everyone else, we had a rough night last night. Janey….do you know where the phone is?"

Jane points to the phone hook on the wall. To Daria, "Yah, must have been terrible." Both chuckle. 

----------------------   
Authors Note: Please Read and Review this. This is my first fanfic so, go a head and critique it. Also I if you have any ideas just tell me and I'll think about them. Thanks for your input. I've revised it a little, hope you like it! 


	2. Trent's Feelings

**Desclaimer: Daria is not copywrited by me.**

**Chapter 2: Trent's feelings!**

**----- McGrundy's---**

_Mystic Spiral_ is trying to set up as fast as they can, because they were late getting there…well almost all of the band. Trent slowly connects the amps to the guitars. Jesse notices his thoughtful expression. "Hey man." Trent's still in the zone. "DUDE!!" Jesse yells. This gets Trent's attention and he looks up. "Yah?" Jesse looking at Trent gets a little worried, "You okay man?" Trent nods. 

The gig goes well, even though the main singer/guitarist has his mind somewhere else. _Why did she like me? Why didn't she say anything? Does she still feel that way?_ He thinks on these questions while he's putting away the band equipment, with Jane standing next to him."Hey Trent, you okay?" 

"Janey?!?", looks up, "hey." Trent looks somewhat dazed from being disturbed from his thinking. 

Jane tries again, "You okay? Came by to see how it went. And found you standing there with a dazed expression." 

Trent, trying to keep Jane from getting worried replies, "Yah, I'm fine. You ready to go home?" 

She looks suspiciously at Trent, but nods in agreement. On the ride on Jane notices the thoughtful expression is still on Trents face.. _I wonder what he's thinking about. Trent doesn't usually think that hard or for that long on ANYTHING. _As usual she speaks what's on her mind, "Penny for your thoughts?" Trent replies, "I…I…um…', tries a little harder, 'Hey Janey?" 

Jane looks at him curiously, "Yah?" 

_I can't ask her if Daria liked me…because the would then want to know why I would ask. She'd find out I read her journal! How do I ask then?!?_ Trent tries again, "Um…how's Daria and Tom doing? *pause* I mean do they get along well?" Relieved that he at least got that much out. 

Jane replies, somewhat confused, "Yah, I'd say so. They have a lot in common. Even though he doesn't go and do much with her." 

"Oh…." Trent goes back into silence for the rest of the ride home. 

Trent lays down on his bed later on in the evening, and as he's about to sleep the thinks to himself,. _I guess the question is… what would I do if she did say that she liked me?_ When he falls asleep he thinks of the circumstances and how he would react. 

**---About 3:30 AM---**

**-----In Trent's Dream----**

Trent can see the actions that are going on in his dream but can do nothing about them. He's driving Daria somewhere in the Tank, but don't know where or why Janey isn't there too. He keeps driving for a while when Daria turns and looks at Trent. "Uh…Trent?" "Yes Daria?" Trent scratches an itch on his head. 

Daria starts to blush, "uh…I…I…I love you Trent." She gets even redder now, and tries to hide the blush in her hands. 

For some reason when Trent hears this he's extremely happy. "Uh…Daria…I…I love you too!!" She looks at him with her heart in her eyes, "Really?" He smiles, "Yah, think I always have." Surprised at what he says, and that he meant them, Trent blushes. He pulls the car over, and they kiss. 

Suddenly something happens and it's as if time has pushed rewind. It stops to when Daria had said she loved him. Trent (watching from a distance) waits…but it doesn't come. _What? She said it last time why not now? I know I'm to chicken to say anything…and she's too timid!!! **No!!**_

Then the dream fades out, and it comes to present day. With the exception that spectator Trent knows how he feels and how Daria had felt. In the distance, he sees Tom and Daria holding hands. This hurts Trent like nothing ever has. To know that he had a chance and was to chicken to take it due to his own lack of knowledge of his feelings toward her. _Did I miss my chance?_

**----Reality---**

Jane's standing angrily next to the bed yelling, "TRENT!!! HELLO? IS ANYONE IN THERE???" She then grabs a pillow that's laying on the floor and whacks him with it repeatedly. 

Slowly Trent opens his eyes, "Hey...that hurts...." Jane looks at him very angrily, "You were snoring so loudly that I could hear it in my room, and I'm trying to finish a new painting that I've started." "Oh, sorry Janey. I'll go sleep down stairs on the couch." He gets up and walks out the door following Jane. 

_What do I do now?_ He becomes sad when he remembers the nightmare he just had. _I wonder if I should ask Janey if Daria still likes me._ He turns around and sees Jane stomping down the hall angrily. _Uh…maybe not RIGHT now._ Trent turns and walks down the stairs, _Do I still have a chance? I should see if Daria's really happy with Tom, if she is I won't tell her._ Reaches the bottom of the steps and goes to sit on the couch. _But how am I going to tell if she is? I'd have to be around her a lot. But HOW?_

After a three hour nap and a half an hour sitting at the kitchen table, he gets and idea. Trent congradulates himself on such an ingenious idea, he falls asleep mumbling, _"_Perfect…it's perfect…"_._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**---End of Chapter 2---**

This is the second chapter. I'm going to write more so don't worry. If you find any typos or anything else that needs to be corrected, feel free to tell me. 

P.S. Thanks for reviewing! ^.^- 

~ Cat Girl 


End file.
